


The Key

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [23]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Dating, Dinner dates, Dinner under the stars, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, relationship milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony sets up a dinner date for Steve and himself on top of the Tower... hopping to ask Steve an important question.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Roof Dates” [S5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Moving in Together” [S5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

Tony fidgets with the box in his lap, trying to build the courage to give it to the man across from him. He had been working up to this all night. So far, everything was going to plan.

He had dimmed the lights of the Tower so that the stars could be seen from the table he set up for them. Steve smiles up at the stars, the soft candlelight making him look otherworldly. He was handsome sitting across the table from him in his dark blue suit.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself and letting it out slowly he readies himself for this next move. It was now or never.

Tony clears his throat softly and puts the box on the table. Steve’s eyes fill with curiosity. He nudges it closer to the man.

Steve picks up the box carefully and opens it. The man’s face turns shocked at the contents. Maybe it was too soon? Maybe he misread things? He has messed this up, hasn’t he?

Tony looks up at the sound of the box being put down on to the table.

Steve’s eyes are bright and overjoyed. “Tony…” he chokes out, he holds the simple gold key in his hands. 

“Well, what do you say, Steve…” Tony asks softly, “Will you move in with me?”

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
